Desculpas Aceitas
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Outra morte de alguém próximo a ele, mas dessa vez, alguém muito mais próximo. O que Shikamaru pode fazer em uma situação dessas? One-shot -ShikaTema-


É bem óbvio, mas **Naruto** não me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu não esqueceria dos personagens mais legais como o Kishimoto faz e_e

* * *

**_Meu corpo, meus olhos e minha vontade traem e contradizem minha razão. _**(By: N. Tonks-Lupin)

* * *

_  
Fragmento do relatório oficial dos ninjas de Suna:_

_Morreu em missão, honrosamente para salvar seus companheiros do cárcere, Sabaku no Temari. Sua meta era libertar ninjas de Suna que haviam sido seqüestrados por Orochimaru para servir de cobaias em suas experiências. O depoimento dos presentes revelou que seu grupo foi vítima de uma armadilha dentro do esconderijo em que se infiltraram no momento em que fugiam com os companheiros já livres. Temari, ao perceber isso, destruiu parte da estrutura do local para lutar sozinha contra Orochimaru e seus subordinados. Seu leque foi enviado mais tarde para Suna embrulhado em papel de presente, como sinal de provocação por parte do ex-shinobi de Konoha_.

Assim que Tsunade ficou sabendo da morte de Temari, mandou chamar Shikamaru ao seu escritório, mas ele não foi encontrado em nenhum lugar da vila. Dois dias de procura e ainda assim ele não apareceu. E foi justamente por essa razão que sua preocupação aumentou, já que o ninja podia ter descoberto sobre o acidente primeiro. Sabia que a reação dele a isso ia ser muito pior do que quando Asuma morreu, e mandou encontrarem-no a todo custo.

Enquanto Konoha enlouquecia atrás dele, Shikamaru continuava deitado em um canto escondido da floresta na propriedade dos Nara. Tentava não pensar em nada, mas falhava miseravelmente. Filosofou um pouco sobre o que a vida é, mas desistiu ao descobrir que isso era trabalhoso demais de se pensar. Pensou também sobre a morte, mas isso era ainda mais complicado.

-Tsc. – ele se virou de lado, e brincou de arrancar a grama do chão. Mal se importou quando viu seu pai se aproximando.

-O que está fazendo aqui, afinal? – Shikaku disse.

-Nada. Como me achou aqui?

-Eu conheço essa floresta melhor do que você, seu ingratinho... Desconfiei que estaria aqui quando ninguém pode te encontrar em lugar algum. Godaime-sama está te chamando no escritório dela. Parece que ela acha que você vai fazer alguma besteira, mas não me disse o motivo. Só disse que é essencial te encontrar logo.

-Eu não vou fazer nada.

-O que você tem? – ele olhou melhor para o filho, e percebeu que ele parecia muito pálido. – Você parece doente.

-Estou bem.

-É igual da última vez? Quando Asuma morreu e você fingia que nada tinha acontecido? Você está igualzinho aquela vez. – Shikaku se sentou ao lado dele.

-É.

-Então...quem foi dessa vez?

-Temari.

-Aquela ninja de Suna que vinha muito aqui com você?

-Essa aí.

-Seja como for, vá falar com Tsunade. Tá na cara que você não quer falar comigo sobre isso. E além do mais, acho que eu não estou sabendo de todos os fatos por aqui pra podar te ajudar.

Shikamaru levantou de má vontade, e seu pai o seguiu para fora da floresta. Shikaku voltou para sua casa, enquanto o outro Nara ia para o escritório da Hokage. Ao entrar no prédio, algumas pessoas se espantaram ao ver a calma em que ele estava. Aquilo era normal pra um homem na situação dele?

Bateu na porta da Godaime e ela o mandou entrar.

-Onde você estava?

-Em casa.

Tsunade o encarou por alguns momentos, decidindo se devia interná-lo ou prendê-lo.

-Faz dois dias que eu recebi a notícia da confirmação da morte dela, e fiquei preocupada se você já sabia ou não. Mas o fato de ter se escondido de todos mostra que você já sabe de tudo.

-Sim, eu sei.

-Quem te contou?

-Eu ouvi você falando com Shizune, e depois confirmei com outro ninja.

Os dois se calaram, pensando se deviam mudar de assunto. Shikamaru definitivamente não queria falar sobre isso, e Tsunade não sabia como confortá-lo.

-Eu sei que você se encontrava com ela secretamente, e sei também que faz tempo que vocês estão juntos. Perguntar se você está bem é uma idiotice. Dá pra saber o que você está sentindo só de olhar pra sua cara, mesmo você tentando disfarçar a tristeza. Dizer que eu entendo sua dor é uma perda de tempo, porque mesmo eu entendendo, não posso fazer nada pra mudar isso. Mas tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?

Ele fitou o chão, e quando conseguiu falar novamente, era interrompido várias vezes por uma dor absurda na garganta.

-Eu conheço sua história com Dan. Eu sei o que a morte dele fez com você e com sua auto-estima. Você quis morrer junto com ele, não é? Quis segui-lo por esse caminho, pra vocês ficarem verdadeiramente juntos pra sempre.

Tsunade se assustou ao ouvir Shikamaru falar de Dan, e pode prever a dor que lembrar dele traria a ela mais tarde, mas evitou pensar nisso por enquanto.

No momento, o assunto era Temari.

-Pra ser sincera, eu quis sim.

-E o que impediu que você morresse?

-Eu sabia que se fizesse isso, estaria decepcionando-o. "Morrer por ele" não era exatamente o que Dan tinha em mente pro meu futuro. Então eu só... vivi. Duvidei que pudesse durar mais de uma semana, mas aqui estou eu, anos depois, ainda viva.

Shikamaru não falou mais nada. Tsunade olhou para as próprias mãos, obrigando-se a pensar somente no problema do Nara, e não em seu passado trágico.

-Quando ele morreu, quero dizer, no _exato_ momento em que ele morreu, o que você sentiu? Você teve um aperto no coração, um frio na barriga, uma dor de qualquer tipo? Dizem que quando alguém que você ama muito sofre um acidente ou algo assim, você pode sentir, mesma à distancia. Você sentiu alguma coisa?

-Nunca parei pra pensar nisso. Não saberia te dizer com certeza.

Ele limpou a garganta.

-Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não senti nada. _Nada_. Me disseram que ela morreu de noite, durante a fuga do esconderijo. Eu não dormi muito naquela noite, estava escrevendo uns relatórios, mas na hora que ela morreu, eu nem pisquei mais do que o normal, meu coração não atrasou nenhuma batida, não senti falta de ar. O que isso significa? Minha ligação com ela não era tão forte assim?

-Não. Só significa que você não esperava que isso acontecesse. Quando Asuma morreu, eu só gritei com você, nem quis ouvir suas razões pra querer ir atrás da Akatsuki. Mas agora eu vou ouvir tudo o que você tem a dizer. Se precisar de mim, estou aqui.

Ele foi até a janela e respirou fundo para se acalmar.

-Acho que não tem muito o que dizer. Tudo o que eu te disse até agora são coisas que ficam flutuando na minha cabeça, me impedindo de raciocinar direito. A mulher que eu amava morreu, tenho que aprender a conviver com isso.

Abriu a porta e saiu.

Uma semana depois dessa conversa entre Shikamaru e Tsunade, Konoha já havia voltado a sua rotina, o céu estava meio nublado e haviam poucas pessoas na rua. Dois shinobis passaram sem muita importância pela entrada da vila e foram procurar a Hokage. Alguns minutos depois, Shikamaru foi chamado até o escritório dela.

-Será que você não se cansa de mim? Me deixe dormir um pouco...

Ele parou de falar ao ver as duas figuras que estavam de costas para a porta. Reparou primeiro na roupa preta do homem ao lado direito, que se virou e falou com ele.

-Ah, Shikamaru! Você chegou rápido!

-Kankurou? – ele olhou espantado para o amigo. Se Kankurou estava ali, então a outra pessoa que estava com ele era...

A loira que estava à esquerda, com um braço e a testa enfaixados, sem o seu leque característico, olhou por cima do ombro. Não disse nada, só abriu um pequeno sorriso. Ninguém sabia o que dizer, e assim que Shikamaru se convenceu que aquilo não era um genjutsu, abriu de vez a porta e esperou que Temari passasse.

-Vejo você depois Temari! Tente não exagerar, você ainda não está muito bem. – Kankurou disse antes que os dois sumissem pelo corredor.

Shikamaru a guiou para fora do prédio, e conseqüentemente para um lugar mais afastado da vila. Não disse nada enquanto andavam, e Temari fez o mesmo, mas ela olhava ansiosa para o rosto dele durante sua breve caminhada. Chegaram à orla de uma floresta, e ali Shikamaru pegou Temari devagar pelo braço e a apoiou numa árvore.

-Acho que eu te devo desculpas, não é? Acabei deixando todos preocupados...

Ela foi obrigada a parar de falar quando Shikamaru a olhou por um momento.

-O que foi?

-Nada.

Se aproximou o máximo que pode, tendo o cuidado de deixar suas bocas ainda separadas.

-Eu digo que você só me traz problemas e você não acredita, mulher. Não me importo com isso, só não me traga **esse** tipo de problema de novo. A morte é o tipo de coisa que eu não posso resolver, o resto eu dou um jeito.

-Então vamos combinar o seguinte: eu não morro, você não morre, e todo mundo fica feliz, ok?

-Parece bom assim.

-Quer que eu te explique como escapei?

-Mais tarde, talvez.

A distância já não interessava mais aos dois, e as palavras se tornaram sem importância, então o próximo passo foi o beijo. Shikamaru a abraçou pela cintura e Temari segurou o rosto dele com a mão que não estava enfaixada. Detalhes como a maneira que ela escapou, e o que ele passou por achar que ela estava morta foram esquecidos no momento em que suas bocas se tocaram e se reconheceram. Afinal, nenhum outro casal pode ser mais feito um pro outro como essa problemática e esse preguiçoso.

* * *

**:O**

**Minha PRIMEIRA ShikaTema *-***

**Fui completamente influenciada pela gemma nee-chwan, e quando se junta um sonho em noite de tempestade e uma música (muito ruim) do ABBA, saem fics como essa ^^**

**Por favor, shikatetes, nãaaao me matem! /o**

**Reviews só se vcs forem completamentes sinceros ok?**

**:*****


End file.
